triadnetfandomcom-20200214-history
Radon Temporum-Drakus
"Just because I am a Kaios Dragon, doesn't mean I cause Chaos. Wait, yes it does." Background Radon is a calm, friendly person most of the time but can quickly become aggresive and dangerous if angered. He is a powerful mage, with a natural affinity to air magic, and can be a huge show-off if left unchecked. Being a Kaiaosye Drakan, Radon prefers a solitary existence and can become nervous in large groups but is fiercly loyal to what few friends he has. As mentioned earlier, Radon has an affinity to air magic, making him unpredictable at the best of times and causing people to get nervous around him. Although unpredictable, Radon has a great deal of control over his vast reserves of energy and can pull off feats of unimaginable proportions whilst expending only small amounts of energy. Having spent most of his life alone, Radon stuggles to adapt to social situations and generaly acts as if he is the most important person in the group, often causing him to look arrogant and self-centred. If asked about this, Radon will agree whole-heartedly and be rather light-hearted about the subject, blaming his social inadequacy and saying that it is unintentional. Another sticking point in his peronaltiy is his habit of speaking his mind without heed of how it might affect other people's feeling, which has got him into many fights. Aside from this, Radon is an intelligent, talkative individual who is difficult to anger and quick to calm down both himself and other people. History Although born on Skarrapraesh, Radon was raised on Earth as his parents had been stationed there to assess the threat of Demon incursions happening on Earth in the future. At the age of nine, during the Demonic invasion of Skarrapraesh, Radon was orphaned at the hands of the Tyrant Legions. Arch-mage Haethrin took Radon under his wing and gave him formal tutoring in magery and saw him progress at an incredible rate. When Radon was thirteen, the Arch-mage began training him as a Triad agent, making sure he was well versed in the ways of the Seltrun. This lasted for three years then Radon was transfered to The Academy on Triad HQ for his final three years. The Academy "Radon is an exceptional student with an unparalleled knowledge of his chosen subjects. Unfortunately his unpredictability, short temper and quick tongue have got him into many scrapes that have placed those that cross him in the med wing for many weeks." ''Radon's 1st year report. When Radon joined the Academy, he was quickly recognised as an asset to The Triad. His magical profiency and intelligence meant that he excelled in the academic side of his education. The social side, however, is a different story. Radon was the only mage in his year and also the only Drakan. This meant he was often singled out, both for good and ill, and was exposed to unintelligent ridicule from the more socialy adept warriors on a daily basis. Fortunately, Radon was able to ignore it most of the time must sometimes, usually when insults about his parents were made, he would lash out and consign many unlucky people to the med wing. He progressed quickly and was the only cadet to be selected for Soul Magic training and was officialy accepted into the order of the ''Drakanae Arkanieri and given the title of Tsveltsek, or Master Mage. During his final year, Radon was to be the youngest mage to make the rank of Dazjtak, or sub Arch-Mage. Timeline of Radon's History Please note Month names are currently under development and are subject to change 2nd of Frost Thaw IP4 20 ''-'' ''Radon born to Radon Temporum-Thelis and Ireela Drakus ''18th of Half Year IP4 21 - Radon Sr and Ireela are relocated to Earth to assess the likelyhood of future Shargarmalic incursions. 5th of Gold Leaf IP4 25 - Radon begins magical studies and Terran education. He shows great promise and is immediately flagged for Seltrun training. 25th of Ancient's Rise IP4 29 - The Reaping. Radon's parent are recalled to Skarrapraesh but perish at the hands of the Tyrant Legions. Radon is left orphaned and is taken in by Arch-Mage Haethrin. 2nd of Frost Thaw IP4 33 - Radon begins his training to become a Seltrun 1st of Gold Leaf IP4 35 - Radon accepted into The Triad Academy to begin his final three years of training and meets Ras'lion Gond and Alayna Kurinav 30th of Storm's Wrath IP4 38 ''- Radon graduates from the Academy and begins his short career as a Seltrun ''13th Ancient's Rise IP4 39 - On a Triad mission Radon is ordered to kill his brother and refuses. On return to HQ, Radon leaves The Triad 17 of Life's Dawn IP4 39 - On an adventure with his old class mates, Radon witnesses the death of Alayna and, blaming himself, becomes reclusive 29th of Life's Dawn IP39 - A dangerous combination of guilt, emotional turbulence and a newly acquired Demon Seed sends Radon into a dark, near demonic state and he begins a six month rampage across the multiverse 30th of God's Death IP4 39 ''- After terrorising the multiverse for six months, Radon's rage dissapates and he regains composure. As atonement for his actions, Radon decides to rejoin The Triad as a Rentrun and help those he once tried to kill. ''14th Frost's Grip IP4 43 - News of massacres on Mustar and Skarrapraech reaches The Triad and Radon, Ras, Aiden and Velgor are brought together to form P.A.B.A. Early IP4 44 - Velgor declares that Radon is too dangerous to be left alive. Radon goes on the run with Velgor and Ras trying to capture him. IP4 45 -'' ''Radon is captured by Ras and imprisoned in the mage prison Oblivion. Combat As a mage, Radon uses the arcane arts to fight. Despite owning many swords, daggers, guns and all manner of close-combat weaponary, Radon's major combative downfall is his inability to maintain the upperhand when fighting at close quarters. Downfall aside, Radon can handle himself in a fight rather well, prefering to end it quickly instead of wasting vauable time and energy. N.B. Radon knows spells from most magic branches so not all are listed below. Elemental Magic His main magical affinity is Air Magic, which mainly involves the displacement of air for offensive purposes. When combined with Fire Magic, Radon can unleash devestation with lightning of varying degrees of voltage and heat. His electrical abilities also allow him to detect and interpret electrical signals in the brain, giving him a crude yet effective form of telepathy. Radon can also manipulate these signals to either communicate with or control his target. Time Magic As a Kaiosye of the Temporum family, Radon can used, and has mastered, a branch of perception control magic dubbed simply as Time Magic. This brach of ancient magic allows Radon to control time by altering his perception of it. This means he can slow down, speed up, stop and, in extreme circumstances, travel thorugh time. As it has very little practical use, aswell as being complicated, Radon doesn't use Time Magic that often and so most people don't realise he can use it. Soul Magic During his first year at the Academy, Radon was handpicked by the Ancients to learn this restricted branch of elemental magic. Due to to high levels of restriction on 95% of the spells of this branch, the details cannot be written here but it can be revealed that it makes use of Radon's link to the Aether to boost the power of his already devastating magic. Spells List A break down of Radon's most frequently used spells are as follows: Lighning Bolt: This is Radon's main combat spell and falls in to the Air/Fire branch of magic. The bolt is very similar to a naturaly occuring bolt but generaly packs more of a punch. Aetherial Lightning: This is the Lightning Bolt spell infused with Aetherial energy. Causes slight magical damage to Radon when used. Shadow Storage: This spell allows Raon to store 7777777 objects in a pocket dimension accessible only through shadows (Mages like the number 7). More will be added at a later date Interactions with other characters Ras'lion Gond "This proves Fairans are mere mortals." Ras is one of Radon's oldest and dearest friends and they have been through many hardships together. If Radon requires assistance, Ras is his first choice as he knows that the Fairan is an indispensible ally and fierce opponent in battle. Aiden StClaire "The Triad are here to help you, not enslave people; why can't you see that!" Velgor Stellariath "One day you'll see things from my point of view." Radon doesn't get on with Velgor as much as he would like and tries to get him to see that The Triad isn't corrupt, just in a panic. Radon respects Velgor and sees him as one of the only people more intelligent than him. The Triad "Oi Vey!" Radon's relationship with The Triad has always been wavy at the best of times but when they ordered him to kill his own brother, Radon renounced all ties to The Triad and went Rentrun. Many people say this as a hypocritical move as this meant he still fights in the name of The Triad. When questioned about this Radon says that he believes in The Triad's ideals but doesn't like the way that they run things. Ysvan Maninchov "Why must you be so calm all the time, Ysvan?" Of all his friend, Radon has known Ysvan the longest and has witnessed his ascension to Sectin first hand. After many years of knowing him, Radon still can't get his head around why Ysvan is calm in all situations and has tried many times to purposefully stress him out. Alayna Kurinav "You really need to stop being over-friendly. It'll only bring trouble." As with Ras, Radon has known Alayna since his time in the Academy and has gotten on well with her. However, Radon's social inadequacy meant that he found it difficult to tell when she was hitting on him and, for most of the three years, dismissed it as part of Alayna's friendly nature. It wasn't untill after Alayna's death that Radon learned of her feelings for him and blamed himself for not noticing it earlier, and subsequently believes this is was caused her demise. Character Development Over the years I have had many ideas concerning alter egos, from apprentices of the Prince of Persia to what you see today. The two things they've all had in common were that they were supposed to be what I would be if I wasn't me and they were all mages. The whole shape-shifting beast from legend is a recent addition but the best avenue I have taking in developing this character. Of course there have been many criticisms concerning Radon's character and personality, mainly from Noah, the creator of Velgor, but these have helped to mould the character and make him what he is today. Quite frankly, had I not created Radon and all that came with him then my life would be that little bit duller - Kris Green, Co-Creator of the Aetheryum series. Quotes "Just because I am a Chaos Dragon, doesn't mean I cause Chaos. Wait, yes it does." Category:Characters Category:P.A.B.A